


Studying

by fivetailes



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivetailes/pseuds/fivetailes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha askes Jaune to help her with some homework. But she's planning to do more than just studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

Pyrrha was looking at her reflection in the mirror. She wanted to look her best this evening. She wasn’t going out or anything. She was just about to start studying. Now, you’re probably asking yourself why she would want to look good while studying. Well, this wasn’t just a study night, for she would not be studying alone.  
The doorbell rang. Pyrrha quickly finished her ponytail, then went downstairs. She put her hand on the doorknob. Before opening it she took a few deep breaths. She opened the door and there he was. Jaune stood in the doorway. He was dressed in a simple shirt and trousers, but his hair was combed nicely. He was holding a few math books. “Hi,” He said. “May I come in?” “Of course, of course,” Said Pyrrha as she stepped aside, “Please do,” Jaune stepped inside the house. Pyrrha closed the door and said, “Follow me, we’ll go to my room,” Jaune followed her. They entered Pyrrha’s bedroom. They both took a seat on the bed, with the books in between them. “Tell me, Pyrrha,” Started Jaune, “What exactly is it you don’t understand?” Pyrrha thought for a while and then said, “To be honest, I don’t know. Could you just start from the beginning, please?” So Jaune started explaining all about algebra. Pyrrha went and sat next to him, so she could follow in the book. She leaned against him and when she pointed at something in the book, she ‘accidentally’ touched his hand. His face got a bit redder. He kept looking at the book, even though Pyrrha kept trying to catch his gaze. Was it out of shyness? She didn’t know. But she didn’t like it. Was Jaune really going to hold on to actually studying? She had intended to do more than that this evening, and she thought she had given enough signs for Jaune to know the same.  
As he kept on rambling about math, she laid her arm around him. His face turned to a darker shade of red, but still he did nothing. Pyrrha was sick and tired of it already. She quickly kissed him on the cheek. His rambling stopped suddenly. Then Pyrrha gave him another kiss, again on the cheek, but this time a little longer. Jaune gazed in front of him for a second or so. Then his brain finally coped with what had happened. He turned and gave Pyrrha a kiss, on the lips. A bit hesitating at first, but then he kissed with more passion and pushed her down on the bed. Pyrrha smiled and kissed him back. “Yes, finally,” She thought, “This is what I wanted”.  
As they were kissing, Jaune softly grabbed her arms and put them down on the bed. He then broke the kiss and started kissing her by her ears, slowly moving down to her cheek. As he lowered to her neck, Pyrrha started breathing more heavily. The pinned down feeling, in combination with the kisses was driving her wild. Jaune unbuttoned Pyrrha’s shirt as he kept kissing down her neck. He stopped kissing and started to caress her stomach as she opened her bra. Jaune’s hands climbed higher and higher. When they reached her breasts, he moved his hands under the bra. He fondled the two breasts a little bit, resulting in a sigh from Pyrrha. He then took off her already loose bra and threw it to the other side of the room.  
Then he softly stroke with his finger around her nipples. Slowly making the circles smaller and smaller, until he almost touched her nipple. Then he widened the circle again, only to start making it smaller again after a little while. He did this a few more times, making Pyrrha crave for more. She couldn’t take it anymore, and Jaune knew this, so he stopped teasing and took her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He squeezed them a little bit, which led to a soft moan from Pyrrha. Jaune softly twisted her nipples and she let out more and louder moans. Which encouraged Jaune to take one of her nipples inside his mouth. He licked it, sucked it and occasionally bit on it softly. Then he started kissing again. He kissed and licked his way down her belly. Every now and then he went back up a little bit, as to tease her. Which made Pyrrha moan in excitement and lust for more.  
When Jaune reached her skirt, he quickly took it off. He looked at her panties. Quite a big wet spot could be seen. The teasing and playing with her nipples had made Pyrrha incredibly wet. Jaune softly stroke this spot. Pyrrha closed her eyes and moaned. “Mmh, Jaune,” She said. Jaune went up a little and rubbed her clitoris through the fabric. Another few moans and an ‘Oh yes!’ came out of Pyrrha’s mouth. Jaune slowly removed the panties, leaving Pyrrha laying on the bed naked, with her legs spread. Jaune started stroking them. He started at her right knee, slowly, very slowly going up. When he almost reached Pyrrha’s pussy, he stopped and started doing the same thing with her other leg. Pyrrha was going crazy. Jaune saw this. When he looked at her pussy, he could see the swollen lips glisten with wetness. He stopped teasing and softly stroke these lips. After a while, his fingers were quite slippery. He softly entered Pyrrha’s pussy with one of his fingers. Pyrrha let out a big, loud, horny moan. Jaune slowly moved in and out. With every stroke, Pyrrha sighed. Louder every time.  
Then Jaune started licking the area around Pyrrha’s pussy. He then licked her lips, as his finger was still moving in and out. Then he suddenly put his lips on her clitoris and sucked. Pyrrha grabbed the sheets and moaned, “Oh god, yes!”. Jaune kept licking, kissing and sucking her clitoris, moving in and out with his finger at a fast pace. Pyrrha’s moans grew louder and louder. He then put in another finger and sped up the pace. Pyrrha couldn’t take it anymore, she grabbed Jaune’s hair and pushed his head against her pussy. Jaune licked and kissed, and sucked, even bit her very softly. Pyrrha moaned, sighed, “Oh, yes! Oh god, Jaune, oh, OH, OH, O-”. Then she came. Her movements became uncontrollable. Her pussy contracted around Jaune’s fingers. Her voice couldn’t keep up. Jaune kept licking, keeping her orgasm going. It lasted quite a while.  
And then, total relaxation. Pyrrha let out a big sigh. Her body relaxed and she let go of Jaune. She was out of breath. Jaune laid down next to her. Pyrrha gave him a kiss. “T- thanks honey, that was.. Amazing!” She said, “Let me catch my breath for a while and then I’ll give you your turn, okay?” Jaune replied, “Sure thing, sweetie,” And kissed her on her cheek again.


End file.
